Moosille One-Shot Collection
by multifandomdweller
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots about one of my favorite OTPs, Moose and Camille from Step Up :)
1. Chapter 1

The soft, warm and bright rays of the sun peak in between the curtains, perfectly illuminating the room. The one of the rays gently caress Camille's sleeping figure, successfully awakening her. Her eyelids flutter open, revealing her beautiful brown orbs. She glanced around the room for a few moments, taking in as much as she could of the serene morning; the white curtains swaying with the light morning breeze, the ornaments inside the room basking in the sun's glow, and her husband still in deep sleep.

She let her sight linger on the familiar sleeping figure, grinning as she listened to his soft snores. She squirmed her way back into his arms and rested her head against his chest, letting the steady rhythm of his heartbeat relax her. She carefully entangled her limbs against his and wrapped her arms around his torso, keeping as much skin contact between them as possible. She snuggled against Moose, feeling his body heat envelop her, only to have it lull her back to dreamland.

She wakes up again a few minutes later, only to find Moose still sleeping. Having no interest to sleep in a bit more, she sits up and does some stretches. Her eyes fall onto her husband's sleeping form again.

 _I guess he is as irresistible as he claims to be_ , she thought, noticing how many time she has been looking at him that morning. A smile crept its way onto her face as she leaned against the bed's headboard, in awe of how the sunlight accentuates Moose's features.

She subconsciously starts caressing the side of his face, careful not to wake him. She then starts tracing the outline of his features, grazing her fingertip on his perfectly tanned skin. The tip of her pointy finger ran across his hairline, his forehead, his cheekbones, and the bridge of his nose. Camille bit her lips as she stared intently on his. She dragged her finger down the tip of his nose, and his fulcrum, only to have a hand grab her wrist before her finger reaches his lips.

"Am I that handsome, Mrs. Alexander?" Moose teasingly asked.

"Maybe…" she answered, drawing a chuckle out of both of them. Had she been caught doing that during the early stages of their relationship, she wouldn't have stood her ground like that. In fact, she would've withdrawn her hand and blushed like crazy, but things were a lot different now. That man is hers now as she is his; what is there to be ashamed of?

Once the chuckles fade, they find themselves looking deep in other's eyes. At that moment, they both smile because they know what's coming next. He makes it happen; he leans in and envelops her lips in his. Their lips continue to move in sync for a few moments before Camille pulls away and starts stroking Moose's curly locks.

"You okay now, babe?" he asked, concerned about the state of Camille health. She had been feeling sick these past few days. She had gone to the doctor with Andy yesterday, only to come home, saying:"There's nothing to worry about." Though he trusts that his wife knows what's best for herself, he can't help but feel worried for her.

Camille just smiled at him and nodded before sweeping the stray hair off his forehead.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. "

Moose pulled her in closer and squeezed her tightly for a good number of seconds before speaking.

"I'm just worried about you, you know?" he admitted against her ear.

Camille pulled away slightly, so that she could look up to her husband's face. "You shouldn't be. I'm perfectly fine. I promise," she reassured him.

Moose just nodded and pulled her back in, letting her take in his body heat. Camille pulled away again, not so gently this time.

"I am kind of hungry, though. Would you be kind enough to make breakfast for us, please?" she asked.

Moose looked down at her, with a smirk plastered on his face. "Not after you give me another kiss."

Camille, of course, complied and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I don't think that's enough," Moose said, pulling her in closer and inching his face closer to hers. Camille sets a hand in between their lips, blocking off Moose's smooch.

"You'll get more if the food you'll be making tastes good," she challenged.

Moose gets up with a fake groan and dragged himself out of the room, hearing Camille chuckling behind him.

He gets to the kitchen and immediately head for the fridge out of natural instinct. He takes out some eggs, a few veggies, and some left over rice. He starts beating the eggs in a bowl, humming and dancing to "I Won't Dance" by Frank Sinatra. After which, he sets the bowl down on the counter and starts cutting up the veggies. Once everything is prepared, he starts cooking the ingridients in a hot pan, throwing in one after the other, just as Camille had thought him. He had been stirring, cooking and dancing for minutes when he feels arms wrap around his waist.

He whips around to see his wife grinning back at him. "Baby, can you set the table, please? I'm almost done with this," he told her.

She had this mischievous smile on her face when she said: "Not after you give me another kiss," repeating his previous statement.

It was his turn to chuckle at her cuteness before leaning down and giving her a tender kiss. She unwraps her arms from his waist and complies with his request.

Soon enough, they are happily munching down their food and talking about everything they could possibly think of, as usual. Camille volunteers to wash the dishes, while Moose wipes them clean and puts them back inside the cupboard.

"You do know that its Father's Day today, right?" Camille casually brings up as Moose puts the last dish back to the cupboard.

"Yeah. It's all over the news and store advertisements, you know?" Moose said as- a-matter-of-factly.

"Any plans?" she asked, leaning against the counter.

Of course, Moose had to be to one to make plans for this day; Camille's day being in jail and all.

"We could just greet him through Skype, as usual, or we could fly back to Baltimore for a few days if you want," he suggested.

Moose watched as Camille walked right up to him with a huge grin on her face.

"What?" he asked, confused of how she's acting.

"Well, there's someone I'd like to greet first," she trailed off.

"Cam, what are you-"

He is cut-off by Camille whipping a piece of paper out of the back pocket of her shorts. She tips the edge of the paper towards him and gestures for his to take it. He does reach out and grab it, only to be left astonished of what it contained…

"Cam, is this- I mean, are you-"

Camille's smile grows into a grin as she wraps her arms around Moose's neck and whispered in his ear:

"Happy Father's Day, Baby…"

Moose dropped the sonogram and hugged Camille tightly. They pull away moments later and share a long and passionate kiss.

"I love you, Moose…" Camillle said.

"I love you too, both of you…"Moose said, carefully rubbing Camille's stomach.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello everybody! Just another newbie here :)**

 **I hope you've enjoyed my first entry for this collection. This is not my best work, but I'm definitely satisfied about how it turned out. I just hope that you guys love it as much as I do.**

 **English is not my first language and I don't claim to be an expert at it either; so, I'm incredibly sorry if I have made any grammatical error or misused punctuations or stuff like that in this story.**

 **By the way, I'd love to see some of your feedback or suggestions/ requests for the next ones (if any); so, be sure to leave a review. Also, if it's not too much of a burden, please do follow and/or favorite this collection and/or this account :)**

 **Until next time ;)**

 **-MFD 3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

A loud groan pierced through the calm and peaceful morning bliss as Camille forced herself out of her soft and comfy cocoon. All groggy and irritated, she reached out to her nightstand and grabbed her buzzing phone.

 _Who would possibly dare to call me at this time of the day?!_ , she thought

She pressed the button the right side of her phone, causing it to come alive. She squinted at the screen, trying to make do with reading without her contacts. The letters appeared all fuzzy at first, considering that she had just woken up and her poor eyesight and dry tears on the corner of her eyes are getting in the way, but eventually, the swirls of different colors started falling into place, visibly highlighting the name of the culprit behind her early morning despair.

Moose.

 _Of course, it's none other than the great Robert Alexander III!_

Her boyfriend had been kind enough to leave her alone that morning; not that he knew that Camille wanted to enjoy dealing with the pain alone, but because he had some errands to do.

She let herself fall back to her soft-cushioned bed with yet another groan. She clutched her phone until her knuckles turned white, and held her balled fists atop her eyes. She stayed in that position as she took deep breaths, desperately trying to get rid of the frustration that is slowly enveloping her. When she was able to calm herself down a bit, she placed her phone back on the nightstand and gave in to the invitations of her bed. She laid on her bed in fetus position and put the duvet around her 'Magic Burrito' style. Clamping her stomach, she tried to sleep in a little bit more; "tried" being the key word.

Most of you might be thinking: _Camille isn't like this!_ Don't worry, you're not alone; even she had thought of that. She wouldn't classify herself as a morning person (if people like that actually do exist...), but rarely do the warm sunlight and the early morning breeze irritate her.

It was just…one of those days…

It was one of those days where she's just not herself; one of those days wherein she has no absolute control of her body, and that's what scares her more than the already excruciating pain in her abdomen, scaring her enough to keep her enveloped in the comforts of her bedroom.

She rocks herself back and forth, lulling herself out of the pain as she curses the struggles of her given gender. After a few minutes, she somehow managed to 'hypnotize' herself into falling asleep, only to be awakened by another buzz on her phone.

Her lids slowly re-opened, revealing dark brown orbs that scream out her frustration. She let out an exasperated sigh and repeated her former actions, only to find the same name on her screen. She rolled her eyes, ignored the text messages, and went back to position.

 _What can he possibly want right now?_

Her mind automatically ran a list of possible reasons why Moose would want to talk this early in the morning; somehow the thought of him her.

The she felt something click; something probably important but she couldn't really pin-point exactly what it was. Something along that train of thought got her to lay on her back instead. She spent the next few minutes staring at the ceiling and digging through her mind in search of that particular idea. She was near to giving up when her gaze fell onto the digital clock beside her.

 **November 14, 2015 (Saturday)**

 **8:30 a.m.**

This made her jolt up from the comforts of the duvet and pillows, fully-awake and wide-eyed. She reached for her phone and finally opened the text messages from earlier. Just as she was expecting…

 **To: Chameleon**

 **From: Moose**

 **Hey, Chameleon! Happy Anniversary! I have the planned an epic date for both of us today** **Pick you up at around 9, m'kay? I love you.**

 **To: Chameleon**

 **From: Moose**

 **Cam, I'm just gonna pick up something from a nearby block. Be with you in a bit…**

She immediately sprinted towards the bathroom, and took a shower. After that, she scrambled through and across her bedroom and closet, desperately rushing her usual morning routine. She finished five minutes before 9. She walked over to the nearest mirror, checking if she managed to make herself look 'put together' despite her rushing.

She did look somehow 'put together', much to her relief, except for the fact that she also looked a bit pale, tired, and flushed. She rushed back to her bedroom and grabbed her self-tanning tint, which she used to stain her skin back to its normal color and conceal the look of tiredness in her eyes.

She glanced at the clock once again. **9:03 a.m.**

For the first time in years, she viewed Moose's tardiness positively; she had enough time to take a pain-reliever.

She got the pill and filled a glass with lukewarm water. She stared at the pill, mentally asking it to work in her favor, before popping in her mouth. Mid-swallow, her doorbell rang; twice. "Cam," the familiar voice called from behind the front door. "Be with you in sec," she called back. Camille swallowed the pill and jugged the remaining water in her glass.

She sprinted towards the door only to stop herself from opening it. She bent down and used the nearest shiny and metallic material, the doorknob in this case, to check if everything is still in place. She knew that putting too much effort in trying to conceal her slight despair isn't exactly necessary, knowing how oblivious Moose is, but she'd not want to risk it.

In fact, she didn't want to risk anything. Celebrating anniversaries are essential in most relationships, including theirs; definitely something she didn't want to mess up. Judging by Moose's texts, he seems pretty worked up about it. Well, she would've been too if her womanly issues weren't getting in the way. She doesn't want to ruin this special day for both of them, especially for Moose.

After fixing a few stray hairs on her forehead, she was finally able to muster some courage and opened the door.

There stood his loving boyfriend, who was dressed in a blue button-down shirt layered with a gray jacket, jeans and rubber shoes. His get–up was something Camille would expect of him, but a special ornament took her by surprise: he was then clutching a bouquet of pink roses in his hands.

"Sorry, I'm a little late. I had to stop by the flower shop on the way to get you these," he said while gesturing to the flowers. He tips the bouquet towards her and she gladly and speechlessly accepted them. Moose had always preferred the 'casual approach' when it come to their relationship. Needless to say, romantic clichés, such as roses, chocolates, sugar-coated words, were never a common sight; so, this was definitely a shocker.

"Thanks…" she muttered. She could feel a stupid smile growing on her face and her cheeks heating up. His hand flew to the back of his neck. "There's nothing to be thankful about, really. I-uhhh…was just-um…I mean, we've been together for a while now, so I thought that doing 'normal boyfriend' stuff would be necessary..." he softly said, almost near to a whisper. Camille just chuckled at his beet red cheeks and shook her head at him. "Gosh, you're just so corn," she said in between chuckles as she placed the flowers on the nearest vase.

Moose took her by the hand and led her out the apartment (after making sure that the doors are locked, of course). At the time, Camille didn't know of it was the painkiller or was it Moose's hand on hers that makes the all the pain somehow subside.

Moose halted a taxi and helped Camille up, like the gentleman that he is. Camille's silent appreciation of this gesture was stopped a sudden flash of pain in her lower abdomen.

 _It wasn't the painkiller, but just Moose_ , she thought to herself, referring to her previous one.

She quietly slid over to one side of the backseat, clutching her stomach. Moose noticed the gesture and asked her about it.

"I-uhm..I guess, I'm just hungry. I haven't had breakfast since I woke up late this morning" she reasoned.

 _Half-truth_ , she mentally tried to justify her action and words.

"Good, 'cause that's where we're headin' out first: grabbin' some food," he said.

 _Oblivious Moose, as usual._

Moose whispered something to the taxi driver before they drove down the streets of California. Moose turned to her and put his arms around her shoulders, keeping her close. Camille found Moose's warmth extremely inviting, nearly as inviting as the comfort of her bed; so, she snuggled a little closer to her boyfriend, who was looking down at her with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I knew you couldn't resist my hotness…"he whispered in her ear. She just chuckled at her boyfriend, having no absolute remark to shoot back at him. She spaced out of the vastness of California with the intent of ignoring the raging pain she was experiencing.

Too immersed in her haze, the next thing she knew was that Moose was frantically waving his hands in front of her face.

"Wait…wha-" she snaps back to reality.

"We're here, Chameleon. Well, not really. We just have to walk a bit before we get there. And when we do get there, we're gonna have a breakfast date!" Moose exclaims. From their constant races of paying for expenses on their dates, Camille could guess that Moose has already paid for cab; so, all that's left for them to do was get the heck out the vehicle and grab some breakfast.

Moose helped Camille out of the cab, never removing his arm around her shoulders. The moment they got out, Moose started skipping while chanting: "We're gonna have a breakfast date~" Soon enough, he was already dancing down the driveway.

Camille tried her hardest to mask Moose's enthusiasm, straining to maintain a smile. The cramps were getting worse, making it harder for her to maintain her goal.

 _Do this for Moose…for the celebration of the years you've spent together._

Her initial thoughts after that was to find some sort of distraction, and found that the best form of that was to observe the surroundings, considering that they seemed to be in a different place.

"Uhm… Moose, where exactly are we?" she asked.

Moose momentarily stopped his impromptu dance and turned to her confused girlfriend.

"Santa Monica, Cam!" he burst in enthusiasm again. Camille gaped, shocked by her own oblivion of the entire 30 minutes (approx.) worth of road trip, and the sudden clarification of why every single thing that surrounded her at that moment, with an exception of her wonderful boyfriend, was foreign to her.

"Oh, here it is! This is the place. Cora's Coffee Shoppe," Moose said.

Moose then literally dragged Camille into the café. He stopped in front of the counter, and made her choose the contents of her meal. She chose a Buckwheat Blueberry Pancakes with Vermont Maple Syrup and Café Mocha, while Moose got a Burrata Caprese Omelette and a Fruit Smoothie Protein Drink.

He guided her to one of the empty tables, pulling her chair for her.

"Please, have a seat, my lady," he said in a fake British accent.

"Why, thank you, sire," she replied in the same accent, not failing to add a curt nod to his direction.

They managed to chuckle at their silly banter before Moose headed back to the counter to get their food. Camille waited until the slim form of her boyfriend disappeared in the crowd of other customers before taking the luxury of attending to her pain. She slouched down on the wooden table, using its edge to press against her stomach.

 _God, please let the food help…,_ she prayed.

Meanwhile, Moose smoothly glided through the floor, effortlessly exhibiting his utter happiness over this special day, and completely oblivious to Camille's state. He reached the counter once again and waited for their order. Once it came, he grabbed the tray and repeated the same shift of footing he used earlier.

The sight of her date and girlfriend slouched on the table kind of startled him. I mean, who wouldn't be? I rush over to Camille, still mindful of the tray of food in hand, and lightly patted her shoulder.

Camille jolted up at the sudden touch, knowing that someone had seen her. Her mind almost automatically produces the most believable excuse to cover up her previous action; so, when Moose asked about it, she had an answer prepared.

"Well…uhm… I was just really hungry, my stomach was hurting…" she managed to say with a smile.

"You're THAT hungry? When was the last time you ate?" Moose questioned as he carefully set the foor on the table.

Camille thought hard. _When was the last time I ate?_

Like she mentioned earlier, she wasn't able to take breakfast this morning; so, the last time she ate was probably the day before. She replayed yesterday's events in her head, in search of that particular time.

"Last night," she answered. _Another lie_.

She crashed on her bed the moment she came back from work, not bothering to make dinner at all, knowing that Moose was out to dinner with his colleagues that night. That makes yesterday's lunch the last meal she ate.

That was the truth, but she chose not to relay the same to Moose, not wanting to make him worry.

"Eat up, then," Moose told her, pushing the plate of pancakes towards her. Camille reached for it, along with her coffee, and moved it closer to her. She finds herself just smearing the syrup across the pancakes, not actually interested in getting anything in her stomach just yet. She takes sips of her coffee so as not to raise suspicion, but Moose caught on faster than expected.

"I thought you were hungry? Why are you not touching the pancakes? Does it not look good?" Moose asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"No, it looks really good, but it's just that…uhm-" Camille debates on whether she would tell him or not. She didn't want to make him worry, but didn't want to keep lying to him either.

"It's just what?" Moose urged her on.

"It's still a bit too hot for my liking..." she trailed off.

She had to choose the lesser evil. Moose looked like he didn't buy her excuse at first, but seemed to just shrug it off.

Camille resumed her previous actions for a few more seconds before forcing herself to eat, careful to stick to her excuses.

"Moose, why Santa Monica? I don't mean this in any way. I mean, I'm starting to like this place, but why here of all places?" Camille tried to strike up a conversation.

Moose swallowed what he was chewing before he spoke. "Well, I've heard a lot of good things about this place. Actually, one of my co-workers had been telling us stories about taking his wife here when they were still dating; so, I went ahead and checked it out," he trailed off, happily munching on his omelet in between sentences.

"So, you had gone here beforehand?" Camille asked, confused.

"No, I just researched about it. I look through the internet for good places to go to in here. I've decided to go for this one to get food from for breakfast, knowing that you like your healthy food. Then, we're going to the pier and have some fun," Moose ranted.

Camille just looked at him, speechless. Her fork, with a bit of syrup-coated pancake on the end, in hand and her elbow resting on the old, wooden table.

"Cam?" Moose waved a hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her trance.

"Yes, I am listening," she hurriedly said.

"Okay, then. Pop quiz: what did I just say?" Moose challenged her.

"You researched about this place in the internet; this place, the Sana Monica Pier… You've got it all prepared," she trailed off, feeling her stomach drop at each word.

What she had said wasn't just restatement of what Moose has said; it was a realization… _Moose had everything prepared._

"You passed the test! Now eat up! The fun won't be waiting for us, you know?" Moose told her and went back to devouring the rest of his omelet.

The two ate in silence, except for Moose's occasional remarks about the weather, the café they were currently in, Santa Monica itself and other stuff like that, obviously trying to strike up a conversation. Camille, always the respectful one, tries to entertain his remarks, but one must know that she unconsciously has a knack in giving convo killers, especially when she's in no mood to talk.

Moose finishes his meal long before she does, as always. He just rests his elbows on the table and his head on his knuckles, staring at Camille as he waits for her to finish her food and drink. He does this all the time, but Camille never really gets used to it.

"What?" she asked, her eyes locking into his.

"Nothing. Just eat your food…" he said, maintaining the eye contact.

Camille shrugged off all the discomfort and munched the meal down. Camille hadn't even swallowed the last piece of the pancake when Moose started dragging her out the door.

"Okay. Next stop: Santa Monica Pier!" Moose burst in enthusiasm.

Camille just smiled at his boyfriend and she took his hand in hers. They walk hand in hand, with Moose leading the way, towards the said place.

They head for the Pier Aquarium first. They walk in, still hand in hand, and took in as much as they could of the beautiful place. It wasn't like the ones they would usually see in the National Geographic Channel, ones wherein the walls are glass aquariums that create the illusion that they are walking under the sea, but it was definitely a pretty sight. Assortments of fishes are placed in numerous aquariums with open lids that allow you, or at least your hands, to interact with the sea creatures placed inside. 'Under the Sea' themed images are painted on the wall, somehow still letting the place achieve the illusion of walking across the sea floor though this version is a lot more animated.

They mow through the crowd, trying their best to catch at least a glimpse of each kind of sea creature they have in display. Though slight claustrophobia was starting to suffocate Camille, she doesn't voice it out, only when the have reached the last row of fishes she had felt her head spin. She was able to endure and hide it at first, but the slight stumble she made near one of the aquariums gave her away. Good thing Moose was right there and caught her in time, or else she would've hit her head on one of the glass boxes.

"You okay, Cam?" he asked, concern evident on his face.

"Yeah, just tripped over someone's foot, I think…" Camille lied smoothly. It was a believable lie, considering the amount of people in there at that moment.

"There are too many people here, I guess… Let's head out. We've pretty much explored the place anyway," Moose suggested.

They walk out the aquarium they same way they had walked in: hand-in-hand.

"So, what's next?" Camille asked, though all she wanted to do was ride a cab back to Los Angeles and get back to bed.

 _I just can't ruin this for Moose._

Almost of an affirmation of her previous thought, Moose's face lights up at Camille's 'enthusiasm with his plans.

"Playland Arcade!" Moose said, not failing to add in a cheeky smile.

It wasn't really the answer she was hoping for, but seriously…who could resist that smile? Camille wondered if there is a person that actually could resist Moose's charm as he once again dragged her across the street.

Moose's dragging was somehow forcing Camille's body to keep up. She hesitates on whether or not to exert more effort in doing so. Typical Camille knows what her body needs; she knows she'd need the energy to sustain her for the rest of the day, but she also knows that in order to keep Moose from catching up on her current weak state, she'd have to be the one to keep up with his pace. She decided switch up to jogging, which would her keep up with Moose's fast paced movement yet would not require her to exert a lot of energy. Then again, after a few minute of doing so, the pain and exhaustion makes its presence known again.

"Moose. Moose! Wait!" Camille holds him up. The two slow down and eventually stops on one of the sidewalks. Camille's body almost automatically slouches down with her grabbing onto her knees for support.

"Hey, you sure you're okay?" Moose rubs and pats Camille's back.

"Yeah. Let's just slow down. Enough running for today," Camille struggled to say in between pants.

"Are you serious? We've only been running for 5 minutes, Cam," Moose stated, slightly astonished by Camille's request. She had always been quite an active person, being a dancer and all.

"Yes, I'm serious. Please, Moose, let's just walk from here. The arcade is not going to move away, I promise you…" Camille reasoned out, still trying to catch her breath.

Moose eventually agrees, but Camille doesn't miss the look he had before doing so. The knitting of his eyebrows may just be a sign that one more slip up would get her busted.

Camille is careful to watch her action from then on, making sure to give extra effort in concealing her now intensified cramps.

They reach Pacific Park about a few more minutes later, and Moose immediately heads for the arcade. Camille follows him, and they go through most of the games the park had to offer. Soon enough, Camille had a bunch of stuff to take home as souvenirs, most of which were won by Moose. Don't be too amazed people; if you had only know how many attempts it took Moose in each game before he'd actually won something. Camille's personal favorite was this medium-sized, blue and white, furry, dolphin which Moose got from Dance Dance Revolution, not only because it was sort of fun for her to see how Moose turned his 'atler-ego' on and killed that game, but also because she found the dolphin helpful in easing her cramps by clutching it tightly against her stomach. She never released the iron grip she had on the dolphin; when Moose had asked to just carry everything for her, she willingly gave the rest, but never the stuffed dolphin.

"I'm a little hungry. We should go get some lunch," Moose suggested as he dusted of some invisible particles of dirt off his clothes.

"Yeah, sure…"Camille agreed, though she was hesitant upon remembering the meal from earlier that day.

Not so surprisingly, there were a bunch of fast-foods and restaurants scattered near the pie, where the park stood. Talk about strategic locations. What surprised the two of them was the fact that Camille, given the choice, wanted to eat at Taco Bell, which was extremely out of character for her. Moose didn't seem to notice, though, but if he did, he said nothing about it.

They pretty much just followed the same procedure they did earlier that morning: their order what they want, and Moose pays for and brings the food to their table; only difference is that this time, Camille immediately gobbles down the food the moment Moose set it on the table. This gesture earned her a glance from Moose.

"What?" she asked; some bits of food still in her mouth.

Moose just shot her a smile, and shook his head as if to say: "Nothing." Soon, they had finished eating, and are taking slow walks down the rest of the park, waiting for the food in their stomach to settle.

"Any more plans?" Camille inquires, still holding that thin thread of hope that he'd answer: "No."

"Well, we have to try the rides, right?" Moose suggested.

"Yeah, of course…" Camille trailed off. She was sure that getting on rides, especially the fast ones, isn't going to help her condition, but did not want to get busted by Moose; so, she went with it.

 _Bad Idea_ , she said to herself over and over every single time they get on each ride. Unfortunately, Moose has quite a liking on those rides that Camille had known to be not helpful; so, by the time they got off of the 7th ride, the roller coaster, Camille's previous meals decided to make a re-appearance.

Moose pat her back comfortingly as she vomited the last of the lunch they shared earlier.

"Cam-"Moose started.

"It was just the rides, Moose. Can we try something else?" Camille cut him off, knowing the tone he was using.

Moose just nodded, and led her to the egde of the pier, where the main attraction of the park stood.

 _Of course, the Ferris Wheel_ , Camille thought, emotionless and completely withdrawn.

 _Always save the best for last_ , Moose thought.

Unfortunately, there were a lot of people wanting to try it out; so, they had to get in line, and stayed there for what Camille thought was an eternity before they got their chance.

Now here is where those Expectation vs Reality memes come into picture. I bet you're expecting Moose and Camille snuggling against each other, enjoying the beautiful view of the setting sun, and sharing occasional kisses in between, but apparently that's not the case. The entire ride just involved a completely withdrawn Camille, who was blankly starting at the railings of the nearby window as Moose comfortingly and lovingly soothes her back.

The next few moments seemed blurry in Camille's eyes. It may or may not be because of the lack of energy in her body that was needed to keep her lids up and hidden by her crease. Her lids seemed heavier to her than usual. As a result she often, found herself blinking more often. She still tried to fight, resisting the natural urges of her body with all the might that's left in her body.

The couple had managed to reach the side of the beach nearest the pier, with Moose's arms protectively guiding Camille by the waist.

She was barely present in the following scenes that follow. This fact didn't seem that much of a concern to Moose, considering that all she had to do was sit down next to him by the shore, and bask in the remaining glow of the sunset. Camille vaguely remembers Moose saying something before she felt herself slump against him, and surrender to the deafening calls of slumber.

* * *

Camille did not let the darkness invade her that long. She fluttered her eyelids open, and the first thing she noticed was the ceiling. She doesn't remember much of the beach, but she was a hundred percent sure it didn't have a ceiling. It took her moments to realize she was not in Santa Monica anymore, but back in her and Moose's shared apartment in Los Angeles.

A frown crept up her face upon the realization that she had failed her mission; she ruined their anniversary date. A few fresh tears threaten to form at the corner of her eye, but she quickly wiped it away, having only one thing in mind: to apologize to her boyfriend who took great efforts to prepare for that special date only to have her ruin it.

She tried sitting up, only to have someone to gently push her back down. Moose had somehow magically appeared by the right edge of the bed, staring down at her limp being with love and concern.

A few moments of silence filled the room as Moose turns to the nearest nightstand.

"I'm sorry, Moose. I-" she tried starting, only to be cut off by Moose, handing her some a medicine and a glass of water. Camille accepts them with a nod, and take the pill in her mouth.

A few more moments of silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Moose asked while Camille was half-way through chugging down the water from the glass. His tone was soft yet serious, seemingly demanding for an answer in the gentlest possible way. His blank, brown eyes were transfixed on Camille's, not a sign of his cheery and always ecstatic self, as he watched her swallow down the rest of the water. It honestly scared Camille enough to cause her breath to hitch. Never has Moose been this serious with her.

Camille handed the empty glass back to Moose. "M-moose, I-I didn't mean to-"she stuttered, air ceasing to supply enough of itself for her to be able to breathe. Moose's gaze immediately softened at the image of her girlfriend's misty eyes. She cut her off by reaching out to her weakened body and hoisting her up his arms, gently rubbing her upper back. This gesture of Moose's caused Camille to let go of her emotions and ended up spilling tears all over his shirt.

"Shh…Camille, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be harsh on you. I was just extremely worried about you the entire time, and maybe a bit disappointed that you kept all of these from me. Didn't you trust me?" Moose said, cupping her face with his hands and wiping the tears off her face with his thumb.

Moose's question ignited Camille's alertness, making her jolt up.

"Yes, of course I trust you…I-I just..I..ugh…" she desperately tried getting the words out of her mouth,

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay, Cam. I'm not mad," Moose reassured as his thumbs drew invisible circles on her cheek. After a few deep breaths and the successful soothing of her boyfriend, Camille finally decided that telling him everything would be the best way to show that she does, in fact, trust him with all her heart.

"I just didn't want to ruin this day for you. Seeing how excited you were about it and how much you've prepared for it made it harder to confess all of these to you. I just…I just wanted to keep you happy…" she finally admitted.

"Camille…" Moose softly said. Realization of how much the girl in front of her sacrificed for his happiness didn't fail to touch his heart; the

"But i eventually did ruin it for you, and I'm sorry…" Camille continued and burst into tears again, cradling her face in her hands, somehow ot keep Moose from seeing her in her most vulnerable state.

" No, you didn't, Camille," Moose said, still in the same soft tone he's been using nearly throughout the whole conversation. Moose grabbed her wrists, and pulled it out of her face, careful to not use hurt her by using too much force.

Camille fought against it, but being weak as she was as that moment, failed to pry herself from Moose's grip.

"No…" Camille croaked, turning her head away from him.

"Camille. Cam. Baby. Look at me. Look at me," he tried making Camille face him.

Camille, realizing that her refusal to face him would only merit the suspicion of her apparent distrust of him, finally gave in, and faced Moose with tear stained cheeks and watery eyes.

He took her face back in his hands and went back to using him thumbs to caress her cheeks. They stared at each other for a good amount of seconds before Moose leans in and captures her lips with his. Instinctively, Camille wrapped her arms around his neck and gently moved her lips against his. The kiss was soft and tender. He felt that previously rest on Camille's cheeks caressing and dampening his own as he felt her relax against him.

After a few more moments, Moose gently pulled away and locked eyes with Camille. He shot a sincere smile at her and spoke: "Just know that you and your welfare is my priority. Dates and preparations can be fixed, changed or cancelled easily, but you do know that you can't exactly do the same with your body. So, anytime you're not feeling well, don't hesitate to tell me, okay? I don't care if we or I have things planned, those can wait. I mean, we could just have a date here, for all I care…" Moose said. The last sentence drew a giggle out of Camille. Wanting to make her smile again, he continued: "We could just watch movies, eat ice cream and cookies, cuddle…"That earned him another giggle.

"I mean, all that matters is that we're together, right?" Moose asked with a gentle smile in his face, looking at Camille lovingly. Knowing that he meant those words, Camille mirrored his smile before rejoining their lips, as if to say: "You're right."

After a few second, Moose abruptly pulls away with a smile. "You know what, that actually seems like a good idea," he managed to say before scurrying out of the room, leaving Camille utterly confused.

He came back a few minutes later with things balanced on each of his arms. Camille, whose vision is not always on point, squinted to see what those items were.

"Here it is!" Moose beamed for the first time since she woke up. Turns out, he brought back a tub of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream and Chocolate Chip cookies; all of which are her favorites. He set them down on the fluffy comforter, and went to grab his laptop. He opened it and went straight for Netflicks.

Moose turned to her as he sat next to her on the bed, only to realize that Camille had been looking at him the entire time.

"Grey's Anatomy?" he asked, though he already knew that answer and put the said show on.

Camille continued staring at him in awe for a few more seconds before saying: "You're the best, you know that?"

Moose leaned in closer to her. "Well, I am Robert Alexander III a.k.a Moose," he said in a mockingly seductive voice, which caused them both to chuckle.

Once the chuckles had faded, it was just the two of them blankly staring at each other again (with the exception of the show already starting in the background). Camille lightly cupped Moose's cheek with her hand and said: "I love you, Moose."

"I love you more, Camille," he replied.

They share another quick kiss before getting on with their recently made plan.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys!**

 **It's been a while and I'm finally able to update. I've been working on this for a while now, and was originally planning to put it up last Saturday, but due to my outstanding procrastination skills and 'fixed' body clock, I was only able to finish this literally a few moments ago. :) You guys, I'm only human. (Hunger Games references on fleek! Haha jk.)**

 **Anyway, I just wanted to thank all of you who are reading this, especially those who have been kind enough to leave me some reviews. Those reading those honestly make my day. I'm not even kidding; I literally squeal like a mad mouse out of excitement whenever I see a new review or favorite. Thank you so much, you guys. :)**

 **Another thing, I apologize in advance for not being able to update very often because I'll be starting with school next Monday (college freshie, right here! :)), and I'm really hoping to do well this time around, but don't give up on me just yet! I promise to try ( the key word in this sentence), and update at least once a week; probably sometime around the weekends because that's when I'm free. Wish me luck!**

 **(i just noticed that I'm ranting...)**

 **Lastly, I hope that you guys somehow like this one. I personally (I know I shouldn't be saying this, but...) think this one is a bit boring, and i kinda like the previous one better. :( Tell me what you guys think, and if you have any suggestions for the next few (coz' definitely need some inspiration), criticisms or maybe you just wanna say 'hi!', be sure to leave a review and favorite this chapter! :) Pretty please...**

 **So, I guess I'm out...for now :)  
**

 **-MFD**


End file.
